Confined and Feeling a Little Claustrophobic
by ShadowPhoenix44
Summary: She was trapped in a cage and wanted to be free, he was trapped but was comfortable in his cage, would things change for them? Could they? Or were they both doomed to be imprisoned behind the bars of their past forever?
1. Introduction

Name: Kira Nemes (Nay-mes)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Light Brown

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Weight: 125 lbs

Country of Origin:America

Personality: Independent, kind, intelligent, selfless, witty, low self-esteem

Situation: Kira currently lives with her father in a large mansion in California, however, she does not enjoy living there because of the look of disgust she continually receives from him. She is rarely allowed out of the house and has no friends due to her confinement. She often dreams of escaping from her father but can't due to the constant guards watching her every move as well of a lack of knowledge pertaining to the outside world.

Family:

Father: Carter Nemes

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark Brown

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 181 lbs

Country of Origin: America

Personality: Greedy, egotistical, savvy businessman

Situation: He is currently Kira's legal guardian as well as owner of a company that makes computer parts called "Nemes Industrial Technology Enterprises". He highly resents his daughter (to the point of actually hating her) because he believes she killed his wife and refuses to let her forget it.

Mother: Gwen Nemes

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde

Height: 5 Feet 10 inches

Weight: 132 lbs

Country of Origin: America

Personality: Loving, charitable, calming, understanding

Situation: Died giving birth to Kira at the age of 25.


	2. One Cage Opening to Another

Miss Kira? Miss Kira, are you in there? A voice calls from outside of my bedroom. A quick glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand tells me that it is 9 AM, however to me it seemed irrelevant, the time of day, because all of the days seemed to mold together anymore. With no where to go and nothing of any important to do the days passed by me without recognition. As I slowly paced towards the door, only to hear a low creak with each step I took I slowly pulled the door ajar only to find one the maids that worked in my home, if memory served me, this maid's name was Madeline.

I stared at her blankly and she stared shocked at my fully clothed appearance. Apparently, it did not occur to her that I was the type of person that woke in the early hours of the morning. As my gaze focused on hers, her face began to appear flummoxed. I stifled a chuckle as I inquired "Yes? What is it Madeline?" If she appeared confused before, her face became even more perplexed at the mention of her name. It occurred to me that she probably did not think I knew her name, however, this was irrelevant to me and I repeated my question. "Um, yes, I apologize for the disturbance Miss Kira, but your father, Master Carter, requests your presence in the dining hall immediately" she replied nervously. "Of course" I reply as I glide past her without a second glance. As kind as she was I knew I could not risk being too friendly with her, it could potentially result in her losing her job if she and I were to become close. After all, father looks down upon all relationships that are I am involved in that are too platonic.

As I glided through the halls and down the stairs I became slightly curious about the matter in which my father wished to discuss. It was very rare that he desired my presence within 100 miles of him, thus his requesting my presence in the same room as him was a oddity. The double doors leading to the vast dining hall loomed closer and closer until my nose nearly collided with the dark cherry wood doors. I took a deep, calming breath as I grasped the gold door handle and pulled the door open. I quickly stole a glance around the room before hastily glancing downward, remembering that my father detests when I hold my head up because it shows some sense of confidence.

From my quick glance around the room I was able to infer that my father was, of course, sitting at the head of the table, and to his right was a tall man with chestnut brown hair and startling sapphire eyes in a white suit with a blue undershirt, then to the right of the brunette was a man dressed in a traditional, black suit, holding onto a black briefcase. The man in it the white seemed to radiate confidence like I had never seen before, but at the same time he appeared to be emanating a severe atmosphere filled with anger and irritation. Curious, I slowly walked into the room and sat across from the seething man.

"Well, now that my daughter is finally here we can get to business" my father stated authoritatively. I glance at him, inquisitively, yet he continued speaking without regards to my confusion. "As I am sure you are aware Mr. Kaiba, your step-father and I had a deal, the contract is signed and everything, and I can assure you that there are no loop holes that you can exploit to get out of this transaction." I took another quick look at the man in the white suit, whom I assumed to be Mr. Kaiba, and saw that he was glaring at my father menacingly, irritation radiating off every fiber of him. My father continued, "Now that we have this straightened out, Mr. Kaiba, I assure you Kira will make an excellent wife for you, as arranged by your father, Gozaburo, and I, you must marry her before your 21st birthday, which I have been made aware is in approximately 7 months and 23 days, therefore, I suggest that the wedding ceremony should take place in about 6 months, don't you agree?"

I stared at my father in shock and betrayal as he stared down this "Mr. Kaiba" person. I wanted to interrupt but I knew it would do no good, after all, I had no real control over my life. I transferred my gaze towards the man that was seemingly supposed to be my future husband and stared into his face. As if he sensed my gaze he turned his head in my direction glaring at me with such a look of disgust, it almost rivaled the look I received from my father. Fear ran through me like an electric current, 'I was supposed to marry this man?'


	3. Hiring a new WatchGuard

I sat in silence while disregarding the dispute that surrounded me; my thoughts were lost to the prospect of being forced to marry this man who evidently detested me in such a way it could only be rivaled by my own father's detest for me since my birth. As I pondered what would inevitably be my future life, or rather lack of life, I noticed the heated discussion that had once controlled the room had ceased, the only sound coming from my father who kept repeating my name, each time in a louder, harsher manner.

"Yes father?" I said inquisitively, not looking directly at him in fear of increasing his anger towards my existence.

He growled nearly silently, I could taste the venom that dripped from the words he spoke next. "I swear, sometimes I believe you are worthless, but, I assume by now that even your miniscule brain has had time to comprehend the situation by now. You will marry Mr. Kaiba in 6 months, there is no getting out of it, and from now until the wedding you are to reside within Mr. Kaiba's estate, best get used to each other's presence now than further down the line."

Bowing my head down towards the long, rectangular dining table, I mumbled, "Yes father, I understand."

With that being said, I slowly stood from my chair, the legs screeching under the strain of being pushed backwards. As I moved the chair into its previous position, parallel to the dining table, I could feel a set of eyes burning into my skin. As I took a step backwards, I slowly bowed the upper portion of my body, as a symbol of respect for my counterparts that still resided in a seated position at the table, I snuck a quick glance into the eyes of my future "husband". My simple glance turned into a stare that lasted for a lot longer than I anticipated, because as I turned my gaze towards Mr. Kaiba, I saw a look on his face that could only be described as pure hatred directed solely at me. With this look, I felt as if a sword had penetrated my thoracic cavity, had I not realized the predicament I had been placed under, I probably would have fainted under the invisible pressure building under his malicious stare. This intent look could only be described as lethal.

Slowly, but surely, I was able to release myself from his glare and walk, slowly, towards the door, which I hoped would release me from his gaze. As I closed the door silently behind me, I let out a gasp of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Leaning against the cherry wood doors, I attempted to catch my breath. With the closing of that door and the release of pressure, due to the lack of sapphire eyes burning undetectable fissures into my face, I was finally able to grasp the idea of my looming marriage to the man that had left me immobilized in a look of derision just moments ago. The prospect of living, marrying, and committing with the monster that was now in my dining room was terrifying. Unsure of what to do next I steadily walked the flight of stairs to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. Not even 20 minutes ago, I had been wide-awake, but that short encounter with that petrifying man had left me utterly exhausted.

However, my moment of relaxation was cut short due to a harsh knock on my bedroom door. I sat up and began walking towards the door to answer it, only to have it burst open causing a loud thump, that was caused by the force of the door colliding with the wall, to resonate throughout my room. In the entrance way stood my father with a content look on his face. Knowing my father, this satisfied look meant he had won the argument with my alleged future husband. He walked towards me, the look of disgust I knew so well returning to his aging face, becoming more evident with each step he took towards me.

"Kira, you are moving into the Kaiba estate tomorrow, I suggest you pack whatever little possessions you have that you cannot bare to part with. I am finally getting rid of your murdering ass and after the wedding ceremony, I hope to never have to lay eyes on your sorry face again. The car will be here to pick you up at 10 am so don't you dare be late. You will marry Mr. Kaiba, and I will not hear anymore on the subject, you have no choice in the matter. What you do with your life after the wedding and merger of Kaiba Corp. and N.I.T.E. I have no concern for, you will no longer be of any use to me. However, until the day you say, "I do" you will obey Mr. Kaiba and do everything he tells you and you had better not embarrass my corporation or me. Am I understood?"

"Yes father, completely" I state solemnly, looking at the floor, trying to hold back the tears that have been fighting to escape my eyes since the moment I realized I would be forced to marry a man whom I did not love, nor would ever be able to love, that same man who I was sure did not and could not love me in return. I continued to stare at the same spot on the floor, even as I heard my bedroom door slam behind my father and the sound of his retreating footsteps echoing through the halls of our estate. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps I fell to my knees, covering my face in my hands, and allowed my tears to silently wander the crevices of my face.


	4. Life in Prison

As I pulled myself together while wiping the tears off my face I stood up unwilling, but having no choice but to face the inevitable. As I began examining my bedroom, I began to wonder if there was really anything in there that was even worth bringing into my new life. Certainly, my father had never given me anything of any importance, he paid for my clothing because I was forbidden to get a job, but that was about the extent of the expenses he spent on me. Gazing around the room once more, I spotted four red suitcases leaning against the wall next to my bedroom door. Wondering if those had been there when I came up from the dining room episode, I walked over to the suitcases, bringing two at a time, and placed them open on my dark purple comforter. Gradually I unzipped each suitcase so that all four were left on the bed hanging open, ready for me to place my past into these four cases.

Little by little, I began rummaging through my drawers, packing the very few articles of clothing I possessed. All together, there were four t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, a pair of black dress pants, three pairs of sweat pants, three old t-shirts (which I wear to bed along with the sweat pants), some undergarments, and my favorite, a blue sundress with a big white bow tied around the waist. My father had given this to me when he forced me to attend one of his business luncheons because his partners expressed a desire to meet his family.

In remembrance of the day, I shuddered uncontrollably, while I loved the sundress that was given to me, the memories and the scars, physical and emotional, brought that terrible situation to the forefront of my mind. My body seemed to shut down, kneeing on the floor with the dress spread between my right and left hand, as I entered into a flashback from that dreadful day.

I had been polite and courteous throughout the entire day, from the first introduction to the executives my father was working diligently with, to the actual meal, I like to think I was the perfect daughter. I only spoke when I was spoken to, and I never interrupted my father or any of his adversaries. I sat properly, ate properly, and spoke properly, never once showing my father an ounce of disrespect. However, my good behavior seemed to make the matter at hand worse, because I had not realized my father's true intention of bringing me to that luncheon.

Throughout the meal, I noticed a man stealing glances at me frequently, then looking towards my father with an indescribable look in his eyes. I did not bring attention to the matter due to my position of having the play the part of the "perfect daughter" in order to please my father. However, these looks were beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

If I remembered correctly, this man's name was Felix Morgan. By the end of lunch, I was on edge in my seat, shifting uncomfortably every time he reallocated his gaze to me. I had breathed a sigh of relief when my father announced that the luncheon was over. As he bid me permission to leave, I hurriedly advanced towards our transportation that would eventually take my father and me home. Had I taken the time to spare a glance back at my father, I probably would have noticed the hushed conversation going on between him and Mr. Felix Morgan.

I waited patiently for my father's return, but as the door opened, I saw it was not my father entering the vehicle, but Mr. Morgan. I looked at him with confusion and fear, but he gave no response to his invasion of the car, he merely took the keys out of his coat pocket, placed them in the ignition, and drove off with me still in the car. I glance back in fear, only to see my father standing by the curb, smirking in my direction. Fear ran through my veins as Felix Morgan speed down the road in a direction I was unfamiliar. I refused to move my gaze from my hands that were placed, in fists, in my lap. I felt the car slow down and come to a stop, but I did not dare look up from my lap.

I heard a soft slam, realizing Mr. Morgan had left the car. However, my relief from hearing his exit was short lived as I soon heard my own door opening. Finally sparing a look, I saw Felix Morgan bending down and reaching across me, undoing my seat belt. As he moved to undo the seatbelt, I felt his hands linger on my waist for a moment before he yanked me from the car and threw me over his shoulder. I was in such a state of shock I could not even fight back, actually I could not even move. From the space my face dangled, between his left arm and side, I was able to make out the sight of a hotel; well actually, it was more of a run down motel. I stared at the door he was headed for; my fear growing far greater, if that was even possible. It was as he entered through the door and through me on the old, rank smelling bed, that I understood what my fate would be for the rest of the day, and something told me that I was not going to enjoy it at all.

After the deed was down, I was lying on the bed, tears silently falling from my eyes. I remember him throwing his own clothes back on, and then roughly putting my own dress back on my body. Then, throwing me over his shoulder once again, he placed me in the car and drove back to the location of the luncheon. That took place only a mere hour ago. He left me sitting in the car as I heard him exit, another person taking his place. I saw out of the corner of my eye, my father, with an evil look in his eye. He looked over to Mr. Morgan, who was still standing next to my father's car window.

"Well, do we have a deal now?" my father asked confidently.

"Indeed we do Mr. Nemes. I had an enjoyable time with your daughter, I thank you for the opportunity, and to thank you, you will have my full support on this business transaction." Felix Morgan replied in a conceited manner.

Realization hit me quickly, he had used my virginity s a bargaining chip for hi business deal. I was far from crying though, my tears were all used up. With the settlement between the two men complete, my father drove off towards our home, where I would spend the next three months locked in my room, refusing to see anyone because of the emotional scarring I was left with from that experience.

As my mind resurfaced from that terrible memory I sat in silence for a moment. While this dress reminded me of that terrible incident I packed it away in one of the suitcases regardless, this is because it was a constant reminder to me that I was my father's prisoner and nothing else.

After I had finished packing my other belongings, which ended up only filling three of the four suitcases I laid down on, my now bare, bed. I glanced at the clock I had left on my nightstand. It was not 9 am, which meant I still had an hour left until my ride would be here. For the next hour I lay on my bed, wondering about my new life with this stranger that went by the name "Mr. Kaiba".


	5. The Changing of the Guard

That final hour passed a little too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it, the maid had shown up and grabbed two of my three bags, leaving me to carry the third and final one down the flight of stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I took one last glance around the entrance room that would inevitably be my last glance of my first prison. However, the only thing of any importance in this area of the house was a large hanging picture of my mother, smiling, in a yellow sundress, on the beach. She was epitome of beautiful in my eyes, I wished I could have known her, and I mourn her death of which I caused. A small amount of comfort was in my heart, knowing that at least I had her blood running through my veins.

However, the ecstasy from the vision of my mother subsided as my father walked into the room. I expected him to scold me, or berate me, yet he did not. He was probably too content with himself because of the fact that he no longer had to see me under his roof again, and that in a few short months his relationship with me would be terminated, indefinitely.

I look over to the large grandfather clock and with that glance, I saw the hands strike 10, meaning, my fate was sealed. At the exact moment the hands synchronized with the numerals 10 and 12 the sound of a fist banging on the front door became evident.

My father smirked over at me as I shifted my eyes to the floor, preparing myself for the change that was about inflict potential havoc on my life.

My father walked over to the large oak doors and opened them quickly, probably hoping to get the exchange over with quickly. However, to my surprise there stood the chestnut haired man, "Mr. Kaiba", rather than the chauffer I assumed he would send for me. He sent a deadly glare towards my father, however, when his gaze shifted towards me, while it did not loose any of its ferocity, his eyes did not seem to warrant the previous death wish they had shown yesterday. I took this as a potential good sign, hoping that my future life with him would not be as terrible as I had originally speculated, though there was no doubt in my mind that neither of us could ever love one another.

After my father had opened the door, Mr. Kaiba had walked through the entranceway without as much as a glance in my father's direction. He strode into a position about two feet away from me and glared down at me. He glared for about a minute before holding out his hand. I tentatively rose my hand and uneasily placed it into his, shaking it in the process.

"He-hello, Mr. Kaiba" I stuttered nervously.

"Miss. Nemes" he said assertively. Honestly, I do not believe I have ever met someone who radiates confidence as much as this man, not even my own father.

He released my hand quickly, and to my surprise, grabbed two of my bags that were placed by the door, again leaving me only to carry one. As he began walking towards the door, he turned around, addressing me once again.

"Where are your other things? I have a truck on its way to collect them," he stated in an arrogant, yet annoyed manner.

I looked towards my feet as I replied, "Mr. Kaiba, the three bags you and I are holding are the only bags I have. You need not bother yourself with the truck."

He stared at me as if I was from another planet for a moment before replying, "And you're sure this is all you want to bring with you?"

"Sir, this is all I have, there couldn't possibly be anything more for me to bring" I replied nervously.

With a short nod and a final glare at my father, Mr. Kaiba left through the entrance of the house. I followed behind him, however, I stopped in front of my father to say my last goodbye, however, before I could he interrupted me just as I was about to open my mouth.

"Save it, I don't want any words of farewell from something like you. Now leave, and remove yourself from the property, permanently.

Without another word, I turned and trailed after Mr. Kaiba, leaving behind me my previous life, unsure of my emotions because I could not comprehend whether or not my future life will change for the better, or for the worse.

As I reached the car, I placed the bag I was carrying into the trunk beside the other two that had previously been put there by Mr. Kaiba. Unsure of what to do next I noticed the right, back door to the limousine left ajar. With nothing else to do, I slid into the car, closing the door softly behind me. Glancing around, I noticed Mr. Kaiba sitting diagonally from me, talking angrily into the phone. I sat in silence as the limousine started and drove off, leaving the premises of Carter Nemes's estate behind.

After about 15 minutes, Mr. Kaiba hung up his phone. Unsure of whether or not I should speak I chose to remain silent as he took out a laptop computer and began typing furiously away on it. After another 15 minutes of absolute silence, with the exception of the light tapping of the keys on his computer, I finally worked up the courage to ask Mr. Kaiba a question that had been nagging me since the moment I learned I would be forced to marry him.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba?" I asked quietly, secretly hoping he had not heard me so I could pretend I never spoke.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but, I can not contain my curiosity any longer, I was just wondering, in what manner should I address you? You see, I do not even know your first name. Would you prefer me to continue addressing you as Mr. Kaiba? Or would you prefer something else? "I asked, terrified of the reply I was about to receive.

For a moment, he stared at me as if I had five heads. 'He must think I am completely retarded', I thought to myself. I waited timidly for his reply until he finally spoke moments later.

"While I prefer not to be addressed by my first name, I suppose it will look peculiar if my own wife does not address me in such a way, therefore you may call me Seto, however, I would prefer it if you would save your pointless questions for a period of time when I am not busy working." He stated, clearly aggravated by my incompetence. "Do you have any more idiotic questions for me before I continue on with my work?"

I gulped silently before I said, "Just two sir, I mean Seto, I was wondering where I will be staying, and also, if you could supply me with a copy of the contract our father's made together."

I could feel myself shaking as I awaited his prompt reply.

"First off, Gozaburo was not my father, he was merely a pawn in my plan to rise to the top, secondly, you will be staying in my mansion with my brother, Mokuba, and I. Finally, I see no point in your possession of a copy of that document. However, if you find it so important I really do not care. There is no way out of it, I have had dozens of lawyers look at it, but if you think that one lousy little girl, such as you, can find the loop hole, then have at it, though I know you will have no luck in the matter."

With that, he brought out his briefcase and handed me a two-page document, which I assumed to be the contract. He the set off to work again leaving me to read the terms of the contract in silence.

_ It is the agreement between both Gozaburo Kaiba and Carter Nemes that before the 21__st__ birthday of Gozaburo's eldest adopted son, Seto Kaiba, said son must marry the legitimate daughter of Carter Nemes, Kira Nemes. Upon this marriage the two companies, __Kaiba Corporation__ and __Nemes Industrial Technology Enterprise__, will merge, both having complete control of the others assets. Through this arranged marriage, neither Seto Kaiba or Kira Nemes will be able to file for a divorce and the marriage can only be terminated if both of the perspective guardians, Gozaburo Kaiba and Carter Nemes, are in agreement of the division of the two children. This contract is irrevocable without the consent of both Gozaburo Kaiba and Carter Nemes. If the two children have not been married by the 21__st__ birthday of Gozaburo Kaiba's eldest adopted son, then both Seto Kaiba and Kira Nemes will loose all rights to their perspective companies. This includes the rights Mokuba Kaiba possesses to Kaiba Corporation. In addition, if Kira Nemes and Seto Kaiba do not marry they will both be sent to prison for "Breach of Contract" and will each spend at the very least, 10 years, in confinement. _

_Signed,_

_Gozaburo Kaiba_

_Carter Nemes_

As I finished reading the contract my heart began to sink, there really was no way out. I felt the limousine begin to slow down and I glanced at the window. In front of the limousine were to large, black, iron gates with a large K being created by the two separate gate doors meeting in the middle. I stared out the window as the beautiful manor came closer into view.


	6. Entering a new Prison Cell

We slowly drove up the long, winding pathway to the Kaiba Estate. As we got closer, I was able to make out a large statue of a dragon made out of marble. However, this was not merely one marble dragon but three identical dragons all-spurting water from their mouths into a pool of water below. Behind the giant statue was an even grander, white mansion. The windows were outlined with dark blue shutters and the door was made of a dark wood I could not identify. The mansion appeared to be about three levels and from what I could tell, had multiple rooms on each floor. It appeared to me that his company must have been doing even better than my father's must if he was able to live in such luxury.

As the limousine came to a stop right in front of the stairs that led to the entrance of the manor, Seto exited the door to his right, without waiting for the chauffer to open it for him. I barely took notice of this as I continued gaze up at my new home. Eventually the door to my own right opened and I glanced out to see the chauffer holding the door. I blushed, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed I could get out of the car and quickly escaped the confinement of the limo, uttering a quiet apology and thank you to the man holding the car door open.

I swiftly walked to the back of the limo where I could see Mr. Kaiba, I mean Seto; open the trunk and grab, yet again, two of the three bags placed in there. Without a word, he walked past me, heading for the stairs that would eventually reach the entrance to the estate. I imitated his actions by grabbing the remaining bag from the trunk and closing it with enough force to lock it in place. Then I followed him up the stairs to the house. As I climbed the stairs, I was faintly aware of a car engine starting and driving off, probably to go park the limousine somewhere.

Finally, I reached the top of the flight of steps as Seto opened the mansion door and strode in. I timidly followed his suit and walked in as well. I noticed he placed my bags against a wall of the building and I continued to imitate his movements and did the same. Next to the bags, I noticed a door, which I assumed to be a closet. Glancing away, I realized we were in a very ostentatious looking hall. Directly across for the closet was a parlor, decorated with a lovely navy blue color and black, leather furniture. This room also contained a large plasma screen television as well as dark wood furniture that appeared to coincide with the front door. However, this room was nothing compared to the extravagant hallway, because the small hallway led directly into a large atrium. The vestibule consisted of a marble floor and large marble staircase that split off into two sections at the very top, each subsequent to its own side, each side curving to make a circular stairway. Both the right and left staircase ended in front of a small round table with yet another statue of the dragon that was part of the fountain. Then, right above the statue of the dragon was an extravagant chandelier made of what looked like pure crystal.

Then, to my surprise, at the very top of the stairs on the right hand side stood a young boy, probably no older than 12. His face broke out into a large grin as he saw Seto walk into the entrance hall. He hurriedly scampered down the flight of stairs and engulfed Seto into a large embrace. After a minute or so, he released him and started speaking with him.

"Seto! I've missed you so much big bro, how was your trip? Were you able to settle things with Mr. Nemes?" He asked inquisitively.

Seto, with an irritated look on his face said, "See for yourself Mokuba." With that, he gestured to me, standing awkwardly behind him.

I was not prepared for the angry glare sent my way by the young man that I assumed to be Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother.

Glaring at me, he questioned, "So you're the mean woman that is forcing my big brother to marry you? You're terrible; you don't deserve someone as great as my big brother Seto!"

Sadly glancing at the floor I muttered, "I am well aware of my position and that I could not possibly measure up to someone like your brother young Mokuba. However, the situation cannot be helped, if I had a choice in the matter I would free your poor brother of me in a heartbeat, but as situation dictates, neither he nor I have any say in the matter concerning our union. I understand your resentment towards me and it is not unfounded. However, all I can do is continually ask for forgiveness until you can accept the apology. So I am sorry, for everything, but there is nothing I can do."

I shyly glance upward, searching the eyes of the young Kaiba, hoping to find some ounce of forgiveness.

Thankfully, he did forgive my intrusion into their lives because he then stated, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were against this as well, I hope you aren't angry and I'd like it if we can get along well."

I smiled softly at the young, naïve boy and nodded my head, expressing the same hope, for a good experience together.

"Well, now that, that's over with, follow me to your room, and then I will be heading to work." Seto stated, looking at me as if I were a huge inconvenience, which strictly speaking, I basically was.

I followed him up the right flight of stairs Mokuba had previously bounded down in order to greet his brother, and follow Seto to the right, passing room after room, until finally we reached the room on the very end to the left. He opened the door and walked in. As I followed him, I found myself in a beautifully decorated room. The walls were a deep maroon color with dark cherry wood furniture. The bed was a queen-sized canopy with a fuchsia comforter. To the left was a private bathroom decorated with purple and white. As I continued to look around the room, I saw two doors that appeared to lead out into a balcony. I assumed it must look out into the garden because we were not facing the right direction for the front of the house. I looked at Seto who was still positioned in the doorway. Truthfully, I was surprised he was still standing there.

"Thank you very much um, Seto, this is beautiful," I said to him shyly with a small smile on my face.

He grunted a response, which I assumed to be his version of 'You're Welcome' and with that, he exited my new room and walked away. I stared at the place he once stood for a moment, the turned around to begin exploring my new surroundings.


	7. The View from Prison

I stepped further into the room over to the two glass doors that led out onto a balcony. The door handles were intricately designed with what appeared to be a gold colored metal in the shape of woven vines. I grasped the handles firmly and yanked them open in a short, swift movement. I left the doors there to hang open as I breathed in the fresh air that had the faint scent of roses. I walked further out onto the balcony and glanced downward. Below the balcony was a in-ground pool that consisted of two separate parts, the first area was lima bean shape and stairs led down into the water gradually on the right hand side, the pool gaining depth about a third of the way into the water. The second portion was a circle that appeared to be a hot tub considering the steam that emanated from it. The circular portion was placed in the concave portion of the pool, and from it flowed water into the normal pool like a small waterfall. However, this pool was not a normal swimming pool, and not just, because the initials KC were visible from the bottom. The pool was made to look like a pond, surrounded by flat stones and plants. It was a very beautiful collaboration of water. The water was so clear it was completely transparent from top to bottom.

However, the pool was not the most impressive part of the back yard. In the far back appeared to be a maze, made out of tall hedges, it was in a spherical shape and the entrance was easily visible from the balcony as was the center. In the center there was an entrancing garden overflowing with white roses, decorated with flat stones, and spiraling pine bushes. Then, in the center of the garden was, yet again, another fountain with that same powerful looking dragon from before, spewing water from its mouth forcefully, and falling into a small handcrafted pond.

The rest of the backyard was surrounded in brick walls that had ivy and vines growing up them decoratively. White roses bloomed from some of these vines; these white roses decorated much of the backyard of the Kaiba mansion.

Once I finished examining in the garden view from my balcony, I walked back into my new room, leaving the doors to the balcony open top allow fresh air to continually flow into the room. As I went to unpack, I realized I had left my belongings downstairs by the closet, but as I turned to go fetch, them a man stood in the doorway holding all three of my bags in his hands. I rushed to take them from him and set them down near the closet, which I had yet to look in. I thanked the man as he rushed out of the room.

Turning to the bags I began, one by one placing them onto my new bed. Slowly I slid the zipper open and began placing my articles of clothing into the dresser drawers. Soon all of my clothes were unpacked, leaving only my blue dress with the white bow that needed to be hung in the closet. Opening the closet doors, I found a spacious walk-in closet. Thinking to myself 'who could possibly need this much closet space' I glanced around the room noticing a couch, a vanity, and a great deal of cabinets and drawers. The drawers I assumed were for jewelry and more clothing articles, if I possessed any jewelry and additional clothing, and the largest cabinet is where I found the hanger for my dress. I placed it on its hanger and hung it solely into the cupboard. Realizing I had probably put my clothes in the wrong spot, I fetched them from the drawers in the bedroom and placed them into their correct drawers in the closet. The drawers I had placed them in, in the bedroom had actually belonged to a nightstand. I had thought that that was meant to be my dresser due to my lack of wardrobe. However, apparently I had been mistaken.

After I rearranged my clothes into the correct drawer, I moved onto the third and final bag. In this bag were just a few nick-knacks and some writing stuff, such as a notebook, a pencil, a sharpener, and an eraser. The other belongings in that bag included a small desk lamp, an alarm clock, a few makeup utensils (an eyeliner pencil and a small thing of eye-shadow), a water bottle, three books (Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, the collected works of Edgar Allan Poe, and The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde), and finally, a small handheld mirror with a hairbrush that pops out of one end. These were all of the possessions I had while living with my father, and thankfully, I was able to bring them all with me. I placed these possessions in their proper places around my room and glanced at my clock for the time, however, to my dismay, the time read 88:88 in red numbers, blinking at a quick pace. Distraught by my inability to figure out what time it was, I left my room quietly.

Slowing moving down the hallway, unsure of where to find someone capable of telling me the time, I wandered around the halls for about 15 minutes. I heard a strange noise coming from one of the rooms near me and listened. Inside I heard the sound of harsh yells that I was unable to decipher because the walls, as well as the door, were so thick, and very close to sound proof. Had I not been listening so intently for a sound I probably would not have noticed the noise at all. Listening attentively near the door the harsh speaking behind the door appeared to have stopped. I took a chance a hesitantly knocked softly on the door. I waited a second before knocking once again, this time a little harder.

After a moment, I was too scared to knock even louder and began to turn away from the door and walk in the opposite direction when I heard the door open behind me.

"What do you want?" the owner of the harsh voice asked, obviously very irritated.

I turned abruptly only to come face to face with my future husband, Seto Kaiba. Nervously, I looked up at him. He stared at me callously and repeated his question; sounding even more irritated than the previous time, if that was possible.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you sir, um, I mean, uh, Seto? I um, was j-just wondering if you, um, could possibly, um, t-tell me the time? I stuttered fearing the man in front of me.

He stared at me for a second as if I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Why the hell did you come all the way over here to ask me the time? Don't you know I'm busy?" He asked me angrily.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure what time it was and I need to set the clock I brought from home to the correct time," I replied uneasily.

"Did it ever occur to you, to take a simple glance at your cell phone, they generally state the time on the screen you know," He answered back, talking to me as if I was completely dim-witted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually own a cell phone sir," I replied hoping this response would suffice for him telling me the time so I could get out of his presence and calm my nerves.

"You are so incompetent, its 1:36 pm, now get lost," he said angrily.

"Yes, of course, thank you very much Seto," I thanked him quickly then scurried off so I could release myself from his penetrating glare.

I scampered off, back to my room where I quickly set the clock to 1:38 pm to subjugate the time it took to get from the room I found Seto in, to the room he left to me.

I then sat at my desk, once again re-reading the contract I was subject to.


	8. Changing into the Prison Attire

I was slowly accustomed to life in the Kaiba Estate. I was left alone for the majority of the time. The days were beginning to blur together again. Seto rarely spoke to me, much less look at me. I think he was beginning to realize that this marriage was unavoidable, my father and Gozaburo Kaiba made sure of that. However, while he refused to interact with me in any way, he was very generous towards me. I believe it was more of a ploy to make sure I didn't cross him. He even bought me a great deal of new clothes, along with a fancy new laptop computer, an Ipod, and a cell phone. I had mentioned to him multiple times that I didn't need all of these nice things, that I was happy with what I came with, but he is very difficult to argue with. He was insistent upon it, saying he didn't want some inferior idiot for his future wife. I assume he simply did not want the people he works with to know that his future wife was hated by her father so he made it look as if I had all the riches I could ask for, even though I never asked for any of it.

Mokuba and I had been getting along rather well surprisingly. He and I would often eat dinner together since Seto was always at Kaiba Corp. doing business and such. I am happy to say that Mokuba and I had become almost what I would consider friends. He still resented me a bit for being the woman that his brother was being forced to marry. Yet, I think he understood that this was not something I wanted either, so this caused his distain for me to lessen greatly. Altogether, thing were far greater at the Kaiba Mansion than I ever had reason to believe. I was actually a great deal happier here than I had been at home. However, beneath every great thing, there is always something that aims to destroy it, and this was the marriage that was fast approaching. Since the days were yet again forming into one big blur due to my constant solitary existence, excluding the period of time when I was with Mokuba, my ability to tell what day was which had become nonexistent. Before I knew it, there was only two months before the alleged wedding. This realization caused a great deal of anxiety and tension between Seto and me.

I had long given up examining the contract for loopholes. I had concluded, along with Seto, that there was no possible way out of this marriage. I don't know how he feels about the prospect of marrying me, but I can guess he is dreading it a great deal more than I am. While I am terribly afraid of this man named Seto Kaiba, and even though his eyes burn invisible holes into me with his deadly glares every time he looks at me, I am far happier here than I had ever been at home.

Te preparations for the wedding had begun two months ago and today I was being fitted for my wedding dress and Seto his tuxedo. For convenience matters, he decided we would both go to the same place for our wedding attire. I'm sure he didn't want to make this as big of a hassle as it already was form the beginning. This particular process was extremely frustrating as I was poked, prodded, and forced into dress after dress.

The current dress they were forcing on me was a monstrosity. It was excruciatingly voluptuous with large pink satin bows tied everywhere, almost to the point where the dress was more pink than white. At this point, I was getting even more annoyed, for some reason these bizarre women were dead set on making this dress work on me when it was obvious it would work for no one. I had already tried on at least 13 dresses before this on and these women were getting on my last nerve. I am generally a calm person but I really don't like it when people touch me, especially after that situation at the luncheon that took place a year and a half ago. The poking and prodding was one thing but the shifting the dress and touching me in places I'd prefer not to be touched in while adjusting the dress was getting to be too far.

Honestly, this whole process was irritating, even I was having a hard time not glaring and yelling at the workers. It was obvious I was getting apprehensive about the wedding; I really did not want to go through with it. 'Sometimes I wish I had never been born into his family', I thought to myself. 'Everything would be far easier if I was not his daughter'. As I continued to think this a sudden realization hit me like a strike of lightening. I gasped loudly.

"Get these ridiculous garments off me now!" I shouted authoritatively, turns out I had picked up something useful from Seto.

As the seamstresses and other workers started getting the ludicrous dress off me and moving away their paraphernalia I made a dash to the exit of the women's section of the store. Once outside the exit I saw Seto standing their, looking very irritated about having to wait for me, he must have been done by now. He glanced up at me, glared and gave me a look that said 'Get a move on, now!' I smirked at him as I ran past him.

"Don't wait up! I have something I have to take care of!" I yelled out to him before rushing out the door and down the road. I could feel his eyes burning in my back, but I could tell he wasn't about to follow me thankfully. I continued to run down the cement sidewalk, ready to face my destiny.


	9. Hearing from the Warden

Seto Kaiba's POV:

I had brought my 'fiancé' to an expensive store to pick out our wedding garments. I was surprised by her reactions though because most females would be excited at the prospect of picking out their wedding gown, especially when they had no price limit, Kira, however, looked as if she was absolutely dreading it. Though to be honest I don't blame her, she seems to not want this almost as much as I don't. Her attitude while living in my home is also irritating. She acts as if she acts as if he actually enjoys living there, and Mokuba has begun to take a liking to her. This entire situation has gone to hell. No matter how mean or rude I am to her, she still seems happy here, it almost makes me wonder how her father treated her, almost, but not quite. Though I suppose there could be worse people to be forced to marry, at least Mokuba likes her, and while she is a hindrance, she is not as annoying as I thought she would be.

I honestly thought I would have been able to find a loophole by now to get me out of this absurd situation, I was completely confident that I would not have to go through with this, but here I am, two months before the wedding, and absolutely no ambiguity. I have given up on finding one too; there is absolutely no way out of this if I want to escape a free man. I have also grown tired of hiring idiot after idiot to try to get me out of this contract; they are of no use to me if they cannot fix this, which they obviously can't.

After arriving at the shop Kira and I had both been whisked away in opposite directions. I wanted to be done with this in under an hour but of course, it did not go as I had planned. I, of course, had been done with my fitting, after being poked and prodded until I was ready to snap the head off the next person who touched me, in about forty-five minutes. Kira on the other hand, after an hour had still yet to emerge. I was on my last nerve as I stood there waiting, for thirty minutes. Under normal circumstances I would have left her there alone but to my dismay, I had to purchase her dress, which ft me standing there waiting for her in the lobby of the shop.

After about another ten minutes of waiting I heard a loud yell. I was curious, but not curious enough to give a damn. To be honest, the voice sounded a lot like Kira, I never expected her to be the type to command a room, perhaps she was picking up these good traits from me, but then again, I really did not care. After another three minutes, I saw a female body emerge from the women's fitting room. I quick glance told me it was Kira, I was about to sold her for making me wait but shockingly she ran right past me muttering something about some business and telling me not to wait for her. As if I was actually going to wait any longer for her than I already had. With that, she exited the building in a rush and ran down the sidewalk, out of sight.

I walked up to the counter and demanded that the cashier ring up my tuxedo and whatever dress Kira took. I was already highly annoyed with the cashier's incompetence as she fumbled with the keys on the register, but I nearly reached my breaking point when the cashier spoke to me.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, sir, but the woman you brought with you never chose anything, she ran off before making a selection," She said, the fear in her eyes evident as she glanced at me nervously.

"What do you mean she didn't choose anything? How incompetent can you people possibly be?" I questioned, raising my voice, my words dripping with venom that would scare away event he toughest of men.

"I'm sorry sir, but she demanded that we move away from her and she immediately left, we couldn't do anything to stop her," she stated, quivering with fear, she looked as if she were about to faint.

"Fine, take me to your selection immediately; I will make her choice for her." I demanded of the attendant.

She nodded her head quickly and scurried off to the back of the store and I tailed her angrily. I moved into the room, surrounded by hideous white gowns. I moved down the aisles quickly, easily passing the dresses I found unsuitable. I had quickly come down to the last aisle, all of the other racks contained nothing but hideous dresses that were not fit to wipe tables with. Finally, on the last rack of dresses I found one that was suitable, grabbed it off the bar roughly and tossed it over the attendant's arms.

"I assume even you people were smart enough to take my fiancés sizes before she ran off, I want that tailor and ready in four hours, no questions asked. I will be here to pick it up then. My fiancé will try it n at home and if the measures are unsatisfactory, you will be hearing from me, am I understood?" I stated menacingly to the incompetent employee.

"Y-y-yes, of course Mr. Kaiba, sir." She stuttered.

I strode quickly to the front register and paid for both my tuxedo and Kira's dress and left quickly, heading to Kaiba Corp. after my obnoxious trip to the store.

The four hours passed quickly enough and by the time I got there the dress was ready, just as I had demanded. It was about 6 o'clock in the evening at this point, so I hurriedly picked up the infernal dress and headed back to the mansion. I expected to find Kira in her room, as I laid the garment bag containing her dress across her bed, but to my surprise she was no where to be found. When questioning Mokuba he simply told me he had not seen her since she had left with me. After this short conversation, he and I had, both ate dinner and I went to my office afterwards, getting some last minute Kaiba Corp. business done. It was around 8:15 pm that I heard the downstairs door slam and the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. I went to investigate and as I entered the hall, I saw the door to Kira's room close.

Walking briskly over to her room I knocked loudly and entered about to demand to know where she had gone, but to my surprise she was standing over her bed with a huge grin on her face, unzipping the garment bag with a huge pile of papers left to the right of the bag.

She lifted the dress out of the garment bag and a look I could not comprehend came over her face. She then looked over at me with the huge grin still plastered there, almost as if it would never come off.

"You're never going to believe what I just did Seto." She stated, still grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Prison Break!

Finally, after a few hours of unfaltering preparing and effort I was finally able to return to the Kaiba mansion with a grin on my face. It was about 8:15 when I finally walked through the front door, accidentally slamming it behind me. I cringed at the sound of the door connecting to its large frame as the two collided, causing a loud rupture of sound to echo throughout the estate. As soon as I recovered from the initial shock of the loud, reverberating sound, I continued forwards and towards the staircase with the grin from my accomplishment still radiating from my face. I contemplated going to Seto's room to discuss with him the course o faction I had taken after I fled from the dress shop, however, I thought better of that option, concluding that he was probably hard at work and did not want to be disturbed. I climbed the extravagant staircase that led to the second floor and turned right, heading towards my room at the end of the hall. In my hand was a large bundle of papers, these being the reason I had ran off earlier. I strode to my room, grasped the handle to my bedroom gently in order to prevent a les booming noise than had previously been created due to my carelessness when opening the front door. I walked in and noticed a large black garment bag lay out over my bed. I approached it, curious, setting down the papers that were in my hand next to the dress on the fuchsia comforter and grasped the garment bag in my hands.

As I picked up the bag, I heard the soft click of my door being opened. I chose not to look around, already assuming it was Seto, coming to reprimand me for running off earlier, however, no amount of reprimanding could possibly ruin my elated mood. Instead, my curiosity of the contents of the bag held my complete attention as I slowly unzipped the bag. As I moved the zipper upwards, a beautiful white material flowed out from the bottom of the carrier.

As I finished unfastening the bag, a long beautiful white dress was left in the place where the black, plastic covering had once been. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I looked at in awe as I took in the intricacy of the gown. The bottom flowed out form the waist beautifully, similar to a flower blooming from its bud. The top was a gorgeous halter that fastened around the neck, while the bodice that was created with diagonal sashes, woven elaborately with silver beads into small, elegant flowers. The bodice ended near the thigh line with angled beading in the shapes of more flowers. This is where the skirt of the gown flowed outward like a flourishing blossom, reaching the floor with the white satin material with which it was made.

I stared at the dress and all of its beauty for a few more seconds before allowing the grin from before to return to my face. I then turned towards Seto in order to address him.

"You're never going to believe what I did Seto," I stated excitedly. Just by looking at him, I could tell how irritated he was because of my display earlier when I ran out of the store without choosing a dress as well as without telling him where I was going.

"This better be good or you are going to be in a great deal of trouble," he stated, frustration emanating off every fiber of his body, from his posture to his eyes.

"I did it Seto; I figured how to get out!" I said excitedly.

"Out of what you moron, be more specific," he spat, venom dripping off his words.

I did not let this discourage me, I stayed as cheerful as I was when I had entered the mansion because there was no possible way he could not be as excited as I was once he heard what I had to tell him.

"Out of the contract of course! I found the loophole Seto, can you believe it?" I said thrilled about my own good fortune, as well as his.

"No actually I can't believe it, there is no way out, I've had hundreds of lawyers look over that contract, they all said there is no way out and you think you, a silly little girl, found the loophole?" he stated, still irritated and not believing me.

"Yes, actually I do, because I did," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Then please enlighten me, what is this loophole you found, and where the hell have you been the last few hours while your explaining things," he bellowed, clearly becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Well, for the last part, I've actually been with your lawyer for the better part of that time period, finishing up the annexation of this contract, because you see, the contract states that you Seto Kaiba, must marry Carter Nemes, legitimate daughter, me, Kira Nemes, before your 21st birthday right? Well there is obviously no possible way to break off ties between you and Gozaburo, since he is already dead, but what if Carter Nemes has no legitimate daughter named Kira Nemes. The contract specifically said that you must marry me, and no other correct?" without waiting for an answer, I continued my explanation. "So, I emancipated myself! Carter Nemes no longer has a daughter named Kira Nemes; therefore the contract is nullified because the terms cannot possibly be met!" I finished excitedly.

"Are you serious? Seto inquired, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yup!"

"And you figured this out? On your own? How?" He asked, still shocked.

"Well, while I was being forced into dress after dress I kept thinking how much I wished I wasn't his daughter, and then, it clicked." I stated simply.

"Hmm…well I guess I should off you my thanks, but you do realize he will definitely be writing you out of his will, and you no longer have any future claim to N.I.T.E right?" Seto asked.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, I was never in his will to begin with, and as for N.I.T.E, he would sooner let it fail than allow me to inherit it, so I really had nothing to loose you see," I said smiling.

"How did you get the judge to see you so fast, and to even let you become emancipated anyways?" Seto inquired, obviously trying to get out every single detail of the transaction that occurred during the time when I was missing.

"Well, to get the hearing I may have name dropped a little bit, and by that I basically used your influence as my now ex-fiancé to get the hearing. As for the issue of a reason behind the emancipation, well my father had a unique way of getting some businessmen to agree to his terms of business. Mainly he used my body and virginity as a bargaining tool if you know what I mean," I said, slightly mournfully, remembering the time my father let Mr. Felix Morgan have his way with me.

"Your father did that to you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, but its ok, because, well, I'm free now," I said, my optimism returning full force. "Though I do have a small favor to ask if it's permissible Seto."

"What?" he asked demandingly, making me almost too scared to ask him.

"Well you see, after this transaction I have been left with nothing, no home, no money, no food, no anything…" I started.

"You want money? Typical." Seto stated, clearly annoyed by what he assumed to be my request.

"No, that's not it, I was just wondering if I could continue living here for a short period of time? You know, while I look for a job, just until I can raise enough money for a month's rent on an apartment, then I'll be out of your hair, I promise," I asked, slightly nervous for the answer that was to follow.

He sighed, I could tell he was not comfortable with my continued presence in his home but I only planned to stay for three weeks, a month maximum.

"Fine, just don't cause me any trouble," he stated strictly.

"I won't I promise, thank you so very much Seto or I guess it's Mr. Kaiba now," I said gratefully.

"Whatever, prepare to tell your father about the nullification of the contract tomorrow morning, he was coming here for a meeting tomorrow at 9 am, so be ready," he stated,, seemingly contented that he no longer had to go through with the wedding. He started to turn away and exit the door when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said, quickly. "Before you go…" I hurried over to my bed where I left the beautiful white gown; I quickly zipped it back into its bag and brought it over to Seto. "Here, I'm sure you can still return it since I won't be needing it anymore." I said softly, slightly sad that I won't get the chance to wear such a beautiful gown.

"Keep it," he state simply, "you'll need it one day and I can't be bothered to go all the way back to that show for such a trivial thing. Consider it a 'thank you' gift for getting me out of that contract, along with the rest of the things I have given you, I have no use for them, so when you move out, take all of it with you.

"Are you sure?" I asked, smiling softly. He nodded his head curtly before turning around once again, exiting my room. "Thank you!" I shouted softly, grateful for his generosity. Smiling to myself, I placed he dress into my closet and began preparing what I would say to my father, now Mr. Nemes, when tomorrow morning came.


	11. The Process of Making Bail

I went to bed early that night, wanting to get a full night's sleep so I would be ready for the announcement tomorrow, which I was sure would result in World War III.

I awoke at 6 am that morning, fully awake and ready for this morning to be finished. Showering quickly, I mulled over how I would break the news to the man formerly known as my father. I had been in a happy mood all morning, while I was ecstatic last night; the main reason was that I was no longer being forced to marry Mr. Kaiba. Now, however, the rationale for my positive demeanor was the fact that I was finally free, I could now make friends, be my own person, and get away from the people controlling my life. It was easy to say that this was the happiest day of my life.

As I exited the shower, forlornly moving away from the soothingly, hot water that was pounding on my back I walked towards my closet with only a towel wrapped around my waist. Upon entering the closet, I began to ponder what I should wear for this big debut of the now invalid contact. I looked through my now full drawers, thanks to a certain Mr. Kaiba, looking for something t wear when I came across that beautiful, yet hideous blue sundress with the white bow around the waist. Upon encountering that I thought to myself "This will be wonderfully ironic." as I pulled it from its hanger, pulling it over my head and tying the bow around my upper torso, just below my breasts. After I was fully clothed and primped, I gathered all of the papers that were needed to show my father that the transaction was legal. Going over the details and memorizing all of the facts did not take a long period of time. Therefore, by the time I was done I glanced at the clock and saw that it only read 8 am.

However, at that particular moment I also heard a soft, yet strange grumbling sound that appeared to have come from me. Looking down at my stomach, I chuckled to myself and headed out my bedroom door and towards the kitchen that was located on the first floor. I searched the many corridors searching for the kitchen, until after about 10 minutes of hunting I finally came across a very modernized room used for cooking. This room was painted pure white, while the utensils were a well-polished silver. The cabinets, along with an island that was placed in the middle were solid black; however, the top of the island was also a very well varnished silver color. The stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and sink were all made of the same, well polished, stainless steel. I assumed the rest of the silver utensils were made out of the same steel material. Then the floor was also a very clean white tile that looked as if it could easily be eaten off. The island also doubled as a table that, if I remembered correctly, was where the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba, often eat his breakfast

My suspicions were confirmed when I glanced at the island, seeing the young Mokuba sitting there with a large bowl in front of him. However, the minute he saw me standing in the doorway, he abandoned his bowl of cereal and came running over to me and engulfed me into a large hug.

"Kira is it true?" he asked inquisitively.

"Is what true Mokuba?" I inquired, confused.

"Seto said that you found the loophole, and that you guys aren't being forced to marry anymore, is that true?" he explained excitedly.

"Yes Mokuba, it's true, I figured it all out last night," I stated simply, however my joy was evident due to a large grin that had appeared on my face as his excitement caught on.

"Wow! That's great! Thank you sooo much Kira! You're the best! But wait, does this mean you have to leave now?" he asked, slightly dejected.

"Yes Mokuba, I have to leave now, though it won't be for a few weeks. Your brother said that it would be alright if I stayed here for awhile, while I hunt for a job and raise money for a month's rent on an apartment. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me until then, I hope you're okay with that," I stated, wondering if he would mind my continued presence for a short while longer.

"But, do you have to go? I like having you here." Mokuba asked, his grin disappearing from his face.

"Yes Mokuba, I have to go, I am free from my father's dominion now, I can live my life how I choose, but don't worry I promise to visit when I can okay?" I said, hoping to return the smile that was lost from his boyish face.

"Okay, but you have to promise to visit a lot! I'll miss you when you're gone," he stated, perking up a little bit.

"I promise Mokuba," I swore, smiling at the youthful boy. After saying that I grasped him into a big hug, knowing I was going to miss him, he was my first real friend. I had begun to consider Mokuba as my actual family, I would be sad to have to leave him. I glanced over Mokuba's shoulder in my crouched down position and saw his elder brother standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. I gave him a small smile as I released Mokuba from my embrace. Standing up straight, I looked at Seto Kaiba straight on. As I did this, I realized how much I have changed since living with the Kaiba's. I hold my head high now, rather than facing the ground, I can now look at Seto Kaiba dead on rather than directing my attention towards the tips of my toes, I am now more confident, in such a manner that I know I deserve to be treated like a human being, rather than a subservient underling that my once father could control. As I realized this, I noticed a lingering smirk on the elder Kaiba's face. I looked at him inquisitively and he nodded towards the clock. It read 8:55 am. I groaned inwardly, looks like I wasn't going to get the chance to eat breakfast.

"Are you ready?" the elder Kaiba questioned.

"You know it," I stated simply, a small smile materializing on my face. With that, I heard the distant sound of the doorbell being rung towards the front of the mansion. I walked forward, taking Mr. Kaiba's outstretched arm for support. I think he could tell I was more than nervous about this encounter, thankfully however, he did not say anything. We walked into the foyer and saw Carter Nemes standing there, a look of content on his face, a look that was soon to be removed, permanently.


	12. Sounding the Alarm

He was standing in the doorway shrugging out of his coat as Mr. Kaiba and I approached him. The look in his eyes was sickening; I could feel myself tensing up just being in the same room as him. My eyes immediately averted downwards out of habit and a slight amount of fear. Small shudders emanated from me until I could feel my entire body shaking. I hope sincerely that it was not as noticeable as it felt. I did not want my father realizing how much fear he was still able to instill in me. As I attempted to control the shaking I felt a soft squeeze on my wrist. Surprised by this sudden sense, I looked towards my hand that was clasped around Seto's arm. As I glanced towards my hand, I was taken aback when I saw the large hand of Seto Kaiba seized around my slender arm. My gaze was transfixed on his hand as I saw his hand tighten its grasp around my wrist once more. Coming out of my trance, I look up and saw Seto gazing at me out of the corner of his eye. While it was by no means a soft, caring look, it did not hold the usual animosity to which I had grown accustomed. He gave me a curt, barely noticeable nod and looked back towards my father. With his encouragement, small of not, I was able to lift my head up just a little more so that I could look Carter Nemes, if not directly, but close to the place where his face would be positioned.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the happy couple, how are you this fine morning Mr. Kaiba?" my father drawled in a sordid voice.

"Let's cut the small talk Mr. Nemes, I have more important things to do then discuss the course of my morning with you," Seto refute cantankerously.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba, shall we go sit down so that we may talk more comfortably?" Carter Nemes responded, taken aback by Seto's irritable reply. Personally, I had a strong desire to laugh at my father's expense, only Seto Kaiba, 'a mere child' as I recall my father once calling him, could put my father in his place; although I would never admit it willingly, I was proud to have been almost wed to this courageous man.

"Mr. Nemes, I would appreciate it if you would not direct me under my own roof, you are a guest here and I can easily throw you out, this is my house and you do not call the shots here, understand? Now, with that out of the way, yes let's bring this conversation into the den," Seto stated defiantly, it was clear he did not like being told what to do, even if it was a suggestion.

I spared a quick glance at my father to see a shocked, yet angered look on his face. I knew from experience that he did not take well to being undermined, especially by someone less than half his age I could not contain a small smirk that fought its way through my barriers due to my contentedness at my "almost-husband's" manner of placing lesser people in their place, which was far beneath him. While I may not have liked him in the beginning, Seto Kaiba's cruel ways and superior attitude were beginning to grow on me; I think I may be a bit sorry to leave him and Mokuba behind once I leave.

I trailed next to Seto into the den, with my arm still engulfed in his, as my father pursued us from behind. It took less than a minute to reach our destination, yet it felt like an eternity just getting to the room, due to the glare that was burning a hole into the back of my head, courtesy of Carter Nemes. Mr. Kaiba entered the room with me nervously at his side. We both took our seats on one couch while Carter Nemes took his seat on the couch opposite where we sat.

The den was surprisingly a very traditional room. It had impressive, horizontal, dark wood floors and the walls were made of the same wood only they stretched across the walls vertically. The room provided a very woodsy feel to the inhabitants who resided within the room. On one side of the room, there was no wall, only 6 glass plates that allowed onlookers a full view of the beautiful pool that was positioned not far from this very room. The two center doors opened out onto the patio that eventually led to the pool. The furniture was all made of a dark brown leather, so dark that it was nearly black. Between the two couches sat a dark brown coffee table that had a long glass plate in the center that lowed us a clear view of the dark wooden floor. The rest of the room consisted of landscape pictures and shelves the contained many books, along with a fan that was placed directly above where we sat. The fan was currently on a very low setting as it spun around in a clockwise motion. Then, on the opposite side of the sliding doors and windows, sat a very rustic looking fireplace. It gave the room a very traditional feel to it. It was made out of tattered gray stones and had a wooden mantel over it that held a couple pictures that appeared to be family photos. In front of the fireplace sat another dark brown leather couch. The room had a very pastoral feeling to it, which was not something I expected to find in the Kaiba mansion.

As we sat, I could feel a lump in my throat beginning to rise, causing my mouth to dry out. I was scared to speak because I knew I would not be able to without sounding embarrassingly hoarse.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Mr. Nemes? I have to go retrieve something from my office," Seto said, abruptly. I looked at him with a panicked look in my eyes, but he ignored me, staring down my father.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba, no trouble at all, I will just enjoy a private moment with my daughter while you are gone," my father said with an evil grin spreading across his cheeks. I stared after Mr. Kaiba as he strode, proudly, out of the room and exited to the right, heading towards the stairs. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself, attempting to block out all possible situations my father could create.

"So, Kira, I see you are wearing that dress again, does this mean you have finally abandoned all hope of escape and have accepted my reign in your life? On the other hand, is it that you wear that in order to flaunt your shame? I am curious to know, after all, we all know what happened last time you wore that dress. So in my opinion you must be wearing that as a symbol of recognition of my dominance in your existence, of course by now you must realize I control every aspect of your existence." Carter Nemes said cockily. I remained silent, knowing that if I were to speak no good would come of it; especially since my throat had now gone so dry; I could not have spoken if I had wanted to. I would only embarrass myself if I tried to refute his claims.

A moment later Seto reentered the room holding a small manila envelope which I knew to contain the official copies of the emancipation forms and the invalid contract.

He sat down next to me and began to speak.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Nemes?" Seto said, as if daring him to accept.

However, to my surprise, my father was in the mood to be taking risks because he then replied rather cockily, "That would be fine Mr. Kaiba, I'll take some hot tea if you don't mind."

"Of course, Malcolm!" Seto beckoned one of his many servants.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba? Can I get you anything?" Malcolm inquired hopefully. I did not know Malcolm very well but he had always been extremely eager to assist the Kaiba's in any manner. He was very tall with jet-black hair and gray eyes. He was a very lean man, probably in his early 30's. If I remembered correctly, he had a wife named Emma and young daughter around the age of 4 by the name of Corey. I remember speaking to him once about his family. He seemed to absolutely adore his wife and daughter. It was very sweet, listening to him talk about the joys of his family life. I often hoped, when talking to him, that I could find someone that makes me as happy as his wife and daughter make him.

"Yes Malcolm, please fetch Mr. Nemes a cup of hot tea and a cup of coffee, black, for myself," Seto stated simply.

"Yes, of course Mr. Kaiba!" Malcolm said abruptly and turning to leave the room. Just as he was about to exit the door Mr. Kaiba stopped him.

"Oh, and Malcolm?" He said, catching him just before he exited.

"Yes sir?" he inquired curiously.

"Also, bring a glass of ice water for Miss. Kira," he affirmed.

"Uh, um, of course sir! Right away," with that he exited the room leaving me to stare at Mr. Kaiba curiously. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, as if sensing my curious stare and nodded knowingly. It was strange. It was as if he knew that I was having a difficult time breathing and that my throat had gone so dry from nerves that I thought it would start cracking. I gave him a soft smile while his eyes were still on me, just before he turned back to face Carter Nemes.

"Well Mr. Nemes, let's get down to business," Seto stated authoritatively. Just as he uttered these words, Malcolm entered the room once more holding a tray with two mugs and a tall glass balanced carefully on top. He carefully but quickly set the cups down in front of their perspective owners and exited with a quick bow to Mr. Kaiba and a smile in my direction.

"Yes, let's" father said as he took a sip of his tea.

"What business do you have, coming to my estate Nemes?" Seto asked accusingly.

"Actually Mr. Kaiba, I just came to check on the wedding plans, nothing sinister I promise you. So how are the plans coming along?" father inquired, not seeming to actually be curious. As he asked this a devious smirk found its way onto Seto's face, I sat, on edge, ready for him to tell my father the news.

"Actually Mr. Nemes, the wedding has been cancelled," Seto said contentedly. As he said this, tea exploded from my father's mouth, as he sprayed it everywhere in surprise.

"WHAT! Are you prepared to face the consequences Mr. Kaiba? You do realize that if you breach this contract, not only will you and your brother loose all claims to Kaiba Corp. you will also be sent to prison! Are you equipped to face these sentences?" Carter Nemes inquired, flabbergasted.

"Of course not Mr. Nemes," Seto stated smugly.

"Then why on earth is this wedding cancelled?" father stated, still shocked by this revelation.

"Well, you see Mr. Nemes, your brilliant daughter over here," Seto said boldly, gesturing towards me, "found the loop hole I have been seeking for the last few months, the wedding is off, it's completely legal, your contract is void."

"WHAT! That's impossible! There is no legal way out of the contract unless the two of you were to marry or face the consequences of not marrying! Explain yourselves this instant!" my father commanded.

Seto looked at me expectantly and said, "Well you see Mr. Nemes, that contract only applies if you actually have a daughter named Kira Nemes, which, as of last night, you don't."

"What are you talking about? My daughter is sitting right there," he pointed " and it is already specified in that contract that changes of a given name do not affect the circumstances of the marriage!" he stated sardonically, glaring at me all the while.

"We are both well aware of that fact Mr. Nemes, however, the contract does not address any issues that involve emancipation," with that statement Carter Nemes jaw dropped so low that it was almost touching the ground, and in that I could sense that Seto was completely smug about the entire situation as he slid the envelope across the table towards my former father. "Yes Mr. Nemes, that is correct, the contract is void because you no longer have a daughter. Kira emancipated herself from your family last night; the contract is now legally annulled."

It took a few moments for my father to recompose himself but once he did he abruptly stood up and pointed at me furiously, "YOU! You conniving little bitch! I swear I will get you back for this!" his whole body shaking in rage. He lowered his hand slowly and began to approach me, hate and anger emanating from his eyes and body. I began to shake with fear as I sunk lower and lower into the couch, trying to avoid his wrath. As he got closer, his intentions unclear, yet at the same time completely evident, Seto stood up, occupying the space between my father and I.

"Mr. Nemes, I suggest you leave immediately, you lost this battle, and there is no chance of you being able to salvage this contract. Leave before the remnants of your pride has been snatched away and destroyed by the same girl whose life you have been destroying since she was born," Seto advised him, in a very audacious manner.

"Ironic, is it not?" I said gesturing towards my dress with a small smirk on my face. These were the first words I had spoken and they were all I could say before shrinking back into my shell of nervousness. However, those words were something that I felt I needed to say, because he needed to know that he no longer controlled my life.

With that being said Cater Nemes exited, the mansion with a low growl sounding from his breathe, slamming the door behind him in a huff. I smiled broadly at Seto and stood up slowly. I was surprised that he had defended me so arduously. Grateful I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug for a short moment before releasing him, embarrassed. He looked at me peculiarly but then shrugged off my strange action as to not become annoyed. I kept the smile on my face as I followed him into the kitchen where we found Mokuba sitting, grinning broadly at the both of up.

"So, how'd it go?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"He gone Mokuba, it's over," Seto stated seriously. Mokuba grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, thanking me repeatedly for helping his brother out of the contract. I patted Mokuba on the head awkwardly, allowing him to engulf me into a hug. After he released me and took a few steps backward, I found something gray shoved under my face. I allowed my hand to grab it and pull it out of Seto's hand. As I pulled it away from the closer proximity of my face, I saw that it was a newspaper, turned open to the "Classified" section. I looked up at Mr. Kaiba inquisitively.

"You better get looking, remember you only have one month to get a job and raise enough for an apartment, after that, you're on your own," Seto said firmly. I nodded my head vigorously, excited at the prospect of determining my own future.


	13. Introduction of the New Inmates

Name: Anastasia Bellic (Courtesy of firewiccawithalotofgoth from quizilla)  
Age: 19

Gender: Female  
Eyes: Gray

Hair: Jet Black

Height: 5 feet 11.5 inches

Weight: 127 lbs

Country of Origin: German immigrant from Russia {Mother is Russian, Father is German}

Personality: blunt, arrogant, sometimes bitchy, honest, rarely shows emotions, has a hard time making friends, doesn't understand slang and most expressions

Name: Delia Mattel

Age: 42

Gender: Female

Eyes: Dark Reddish-Brown

Hair: Light Brown

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Weight: 132 lbs

Country of Origin: Japan

Personality: Kind, warm, loves to be around people, often very chatty, calm, understanding, somewhat motherly

Name: Trisha Everly

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Originally blonde but dyed a light pink color

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Weight: 115 lbs

Country of Origin: Japan

Personality: happy, preppy, girly, talks a lot, tends to be bitchy when she doesn't get her way, often times obsessive over what she wants and has, fanatical over a pretty face, loves pink and bright colors, tends to speak as if she were texting, loyal

Name: Desma Listale

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Eyes: Brown

Hair: dyed a bright fuchsia/red color, originally a very bright orange color

Height: 5 feet 11.5 inches

Weight: 117 lbs

Country of Origin: Denmark

Personality: determined, always gets what she wants by any means necessary, conniving, cunning, temptress, enjoys being the center of attention

Name: Gavin Liesel

Age: 21

Gender: Male (but homosexual)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: light brown

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 177 lbs

Country of Origin: France

Personality: very happy and optimistic, doesn't severely flaunt homosexuality, polite, generous, hard working, has an easy time making friends

Name: Lyle Vernen

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Eyes: pale blue-green

Hair: light brown

Height: 6 feet 1 inch

Weight: 170 lbs

Country of Origin: Japan

Personality: a complete flirt, cocky, believes himself to be the greatest thing on the planet, used to getting what he wants, buff, acts the part of the 'bad-ass', narcissistic

Name: Ryder Daniels

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Hair: Dark Brown

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Weight: 159 lbs

Country of Origin: Japan

Personality: easy-going, optimistic, happy guy, easy to get along with, straight-forward, charitable, kind, sometimes a bit of a slacker, loves to laugh and joke around

Name: Cole Sterling

Age: 18 (almost 19)

Gender: Male

Eyes: red

Hair: Black

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 161 lbs

Country of Origin: America

Personality: brutally honest, easily annoyed, blunt, doesn't like jokes, accepting, somewhat lazy, usually bored, often compared to the 'lone wolf', doesn't mind having people around but prefers to be alone, annoyed by overly happy and obnoxious people, usually calm and collected


	14. Fleeing from the cell

_I edited some of the chapter "Sounding the Alarm" if you would like to re-read it. Please review! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been working really hard at my job and haven't been getting home until late and going in really early, again, sorry for the delay._

After he had given me, the newspaper Seto Kaiba had exited the kitchen heading in the direction of what appeared to be his office. I then walked over to the island Mokuba had been sitting at and spread the newspaper out so the entirety of the "Classifieds" section could be seen. A quick glance at the top corner and I determined that this issue of the newspaper was from a week ago. I found this slightly odd since I knew Seto had received this week's paper this morning. However, I shrugged it off thinking that he may just not have had the chance to view it properly and did not want me messing it up before he had the chance to view it.

Mokuba came up next to me on my right and dropped a highlighter on top of the newspaper. I looked towards him and gave him a big grin as I picked it up and started scanning through the list of available jobs. I heard Mokuba exit the room and go up the stairs, more than likely going to assist his brother with some work from Kaiba Corp. I scanned the paper occasionally highlighting something that seemed interesting or something that I would be able to do. I then came across a position I found quite interesting, and possibly the explanation for my receiving an older copy of the paper. There in the center, in bold print was an add for an executive secretary to the one and only Seto Kaiba. I smirked as I viewed this advertisement. I knew Seto gave me this paper as if daring me to ask for a job from him, which I knew he would deny the second I asked. Instead, I passed right over that and continued my assault on the newspaper. After an hour of reading and highlighting positions, I felt suited for I briskly walked upstairs to my room in order to change clothes. I knew that a sundress would probably be highly inappropriate, unprofessional for interviews, and filling out applications.

After dressing into a deep red button up blouse, a black professional jacket with white pin strips, a matching black pin stripped skirt, and a pair of closed toed black heals with red lining, I grabbed my black purse that contained my wallet, a hairbrush, and a pack of gum. In the wallet were my I.D. card, my social security card, and my birth certificate. I had no money to my name so I was not able to put anything remotely similar to money into my wallet. After that, I headed over to Seto's office to bid him farewell as I embarked on my journey to find employment.

I knocked quietly three times on his mahogany door and heard the sound of a chair scrapping and footsteps heading towards the door. The door swiftly swung open to reveal a tall brunette in the place where the door once stood. Looking up at him, I could see a stern glare in his eyes.

"What do you want? I'm busy," Seto Kaiba stated, obviously irritated by my intrusion.

"Um, I just came to tell you that I was leaving to go search for employment," I said, less scared than I had been when I first met this proud, intimidating man, but still slightly unsettled.

"Then go, I don't really care what you do," he spat back at me.

"Sorry, I just figured I'd let you know," I said softly, "Sorry for the intrusion." With that, I walked promptly away, avoiding his deadly gaze.

I then descended the long staircase and headed towards the door, stopping to fetch my hip-length wool trench coat. I prayed gratefully that I did not own one of the many voluptuous and long coats Seto wore; I knew I would trip over my feet constantly while wearing one of those. As I opened the front door and was about to exit I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around and saw Mokuba running to catch up to me.

"Kira, wait!" he yelled.

"What's up Mokuba, did you need something?" I asked, curious to why he ran all the way down here to speak with me.

"Yeah," he said, out of breathe, "Seto told me to give you this." He thrust something into my hand. I looked down to reveal a manila envelope; similar to the one he gave my father that contained the emancipation papers.

Slowly opening the envelope, I found a few regular white sheets of paper, and a few smaller, thicker pieces of paper. One white sheet of paper appeared to be contact information for Seto Kaiba. Another white sheet that consisted of information about me, which on the top read "Resume of Kira Nemes. Finally, a small business card belonging to a Taxicab service, as well as two crisp 50-dollar bills were at the very bottom of the envelope. Upon seeing this, I looked at Mokuba curiously.

"Seto told me to give you that, he said to use him as a reference on your applications because you probably don't know anyone you can use, plus by using him you will get a job that much faster. Seto said he was impressed with how you didn't ask him for a job; he had expected you to. Therefore, he said if you use him as a reference, you'd definitely get an interview. He also made you a resume, figuring you didn't know much about the application processes. The money is for cab fees and lunch; we figured you wouldn't be back until later, so you would probably miss lunch. "Mokuba said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, wow, thank you Mokuba," I said, giving him a small peck on his cheek, "That was very thoughtful of you both, could you thank your brother for me? I don't want to disturb him again."

"Sure, no problem, good luck," Mokuba said, his smile growing bigger.

"Thanks Mokuba, see you later!" I said, walking out the door, closing it softly behind me.

As I exited the mansion, I found the weather outside to be so agreeable that I was determined to walk to my destination. As I walked down the long winding, drive way I examined the foliage and trees that were all in full bloom. The estate really was magnificent

Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking I finally reached the exit to the Kaiba estate. I turned right onto the road that leads back to town and after about 20 more minutes of walking my feet were on the verge of falling off. 'Maybe I should have brought tennis shoes and changed into my high heels when I got there' I thought to myself. After 30 minutes of walking in those high heels I was sure, I had sores all over my feet. That was when I noticed my sanctuary at an intersection in the road. There ahead sat a bright orange bus stop sign. I smiled to myself as I stumbled over to the bus stop, dumping myself down onto the bench. I sat there resting my feet for about 10 minutes until a large gray bus with advertisements attached all over the sides pulled up next to the sign. I waited for a few people to get off until I was finally allowed on. I climbed the stairs and started making my ways towards the back when the bus driver stopped me.

"Um, yes?" I questioned, curious as to what I did wrong.

"That'll be 1.5, unless you got a bus pass," the driver said, annoyed with my ignorance.

"Oh!" I said, surprised by the driver's response. I then fished out one of the 50 dollar bills from my purse and addressed the driver, "Um, do you have change for a fifty? That's all I have."

"Didn't you read the sign? Us drivers don't carry change, now either get exact change or get off my bus!" the bus driver said ferociously.

"Um, yes sir," I said, backing away, getting ready to depart the bus.

"Here," someone said, holding out a dollar and fifty cents.

I Looked up to see a girl dressed in a black coat covered in chains and black tights. She had jet-black hair and gray eyes. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks!" I'll pay you back at the next stop when I get change," I said to her enthusiastically while taking the money, in turn paying the driver.

"Whatever," she stated.

I sat down next to her, contented that there were some nice people in the world and tried to strike up a conversation with the girl in black.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her, hoping to make friends with this girl.

She however, remained silent.

"My name is Kira," I said, hoping to get her to speak. She grunted in response. 'Well, at least that's a reaction' I thought to myself, continually trying to rouse her into speaking.

"Thanks for the loan, I really appreciate it," I said, still attempting to create conversation.

"Look, don't bother me, it was not a big deal so why don't you just leave me alone?" the girl said, irritated.

I, however, smiled at her broadly, she reminded me of Seto. I liked this girl, she was strong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, you just remind me of someone I know, so, do you ride the bus often?" I asked, still attempting a conversation.

She glanced over at me in the corner of her eyes and saw me smiling at her, she looked at me peculiarly and said, "You're bizarre, do you know that?"

"Sorry, I'm not really used to speaking with people, I haven't met many people in my lifetime," I said, a little nervously.

"Anastasia," she said, bluntly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused by the random name divulging.

"That's my name," she said, in a bored tone.

I smiled at her again broadly, "It's nice to meet you Anastasia. So, where are you headed?"

"Work," she replied, disinterested.

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Delia's Delights, it's a café." She replied, venom dripping as she said the name of the store.

"Really? I'm on my way to apply for a job there, is it a bad place to work? You seem displeased with it." I asked, curiously.

"I hate the name, it's repulsive," she replied brusquely.

"Oh, I guess it is a little too feminine," I said thoughtfully.

She once again looked at me oddly, as if I were some bizarre creature from another world, she the snorted and went back to staring out the window. I looked at her for a brief second and smile to myself, as coarse as she was, I liked this girl, she was honest, proud, and didn't hesitate to speak her mind, all qualities I wish I possessed.

As the bus rolled along, I saw her pull down on the cord, signaling she desired to leave the vehicle. I followed her out, trailing behind her because I knew she would lead me to the first place I sought to apply. She sensed me following; knowingly she slowed down, probably noticing the hobble in my sore feet as I stumbled to catch up. While she did not slow down enough to allow me to walk next her, she was slow enough that I was able to pursue her without too much effort. Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking I saw her enter a shop with a sign that read "Delia's Delights".


	15. Taking in the Fugitive

_Sorry I haven't updated in a week, my work schedule has been crazy, thankfully, I am off tomorrow so I promise to update then! I hope that I will be able to get back onto a better schedule soon, but I promise to update at least once a week, if not more._

I held my head high as I entered the facility. The floors were made of a very dark wood, while the walls were a light blue color. There were circular tables placed randomly throughout the store and benches outlined the walls closet to the line of windows. The tables were made of the same wood the floor was however, the benches that outlined the walls were each their own separate color. While the actual table was made of the dark wood the benches were an array of colors such as pink, red, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and black. The store seemed to have a very happy atmosphere. It was decorated with abstract paintings and from the ceiling were light fixtures that matched the perspective colors of each booth. The store rather reminded me of a rainbow. This description became even more realistic when I noticed the staffs uniforms. They were all were the same uniform; however, each uniform was a different color. I looked over to where the majority of the staff was and saw a long bar that was where the customers waited for their food and drinks if it was a to-go order. If not, I noticed, orders were taken by waiters and waitresses at the tables. The bar was made, again, of the same dark wood, but the stools were also different colors that corresponded to the colors of the benches.

After taking in my surroundings I noticed Anastasia come out from a swinging door behind the bar wearing an all black uniform. The females uniform consisted of a dress that reached about two inches above the knee with halter straps going up around the neck, this part of the dress corresponded with the colors of the seats in the restaurant area. The stop portion of the dress was a different color, it was either white or black and was attached to the colors part of the dress. This part consisted of short sleeves going about two inches onto each arm and wrapping around the arm like a cuff. The neckline scooped down in a half circle manner and had a ribbon running through the top of the neckline, which tied off into a loose bow, this ribbon was the same color as the main walls in the store. Slip on shoes accompanied the females look.

The male's uniform consisted of a white or black long sleeved button-up dress shirt with a colored vest over top of it. These vests, like the bodice and skirt of the female's uniform matched with the colors in the store. They also wore light blue bowties or ties around their neck along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

I walked up to the counter where Anastasia walked over and handed me a stapled packet of two white sheets of paper with the word "Application" on the first page. I glanced up at her smiling, ready offer my thanks; however, she had already turned and walked away. Smiling to myself, I walked over to the nearest bench, the red one, took out a pen, and began filling out the application. Filling out all of the information was slightly tedious and my penmanship, I must admit is not the greatest, but I made it through the 2 page in slightly less than 25 minutes. During that time, I had noticed a few more staff members filing in as well as a stream of customers. After I had finished and checked over the application, I walked over to the register and handed to the nearest employee.

He was about 6 feet tall with brown eyes and light brown hair; his nametag read "Gavin". I smiled at him as he addressed me.

"Hi! Wait here for a sec, Kay?" He said smiling, while taking my application in his hands and heading threw the swinging door that led to the back of the store.

Within moments he reappeared with an older looking woman, I'd say in her early forties with light brown hair and an obscure color of reddish-brown eyes. Her eyes and facial expressions were warm and welcoming.

"Hello there Miss Kira, my name is Delia Mattel, I am the owner of this establishment," she said kindly.

"Hello Miss Mattel, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said softly.

"It's Mrs. Mattel actually," she said in a pleasant yet joking manner, "you wouldn't happen to have a spare few minutes for an interview, now would you?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" I said excitedly.

"Good, please follow me into my office," she requested gently.

I trailed behind her, as the boy named Gavin lifted up part of the bar that allowed people to enter and exit to the back of the store. I followed Delia Mattel past the swinging door and into her office at the very back. It was a small room that consisted of a desk, a few paintings, an older-looking computer, and a bunch of filing cabinets as well as some picture frames holding pictures of her and her family or her with her staff members. I smiled as I glanced at these pictures, her family seemed so happy together. Mrs. Mattel took a seat behind her desk a gestured to me that I sit down in the only other available seat in front of her desk. I sat down quietly and looked up at her as she began to speak.

"So, I assume you have a resume and at least one reference?" She asked, knowingly.

"Of course Mrs. Mattel," I stated as I handed her the resume Seto created for me, along with the sheet of paper that had his information listed on it. She looked over the resume quickly, only pausing for short seconds. After she had finished she turned to look at the resume list and froze. Her eyes widened at the name listed there and slowly, her head moved upward until she was looking at me directly in the eye.

"You're kidding right? Seto Kaiba? This has to be a joke of some sort," she stated, shocked.

"No Ma'am, I am very well acquainted with Mr. Kaiba and he informed me that I may use him as a reference for my job search, his number is there if you would like to call and confirm his reference.

"Oh, yes, of course," with that, she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed Seto's number nervously. I noticed her hands shaking, she must have heard of Seto's ruthless reputation and was scared that she might be about to speak with him. After a few rings I could tell he picked up because she jumped up immediately, sitting up straight and seemingly at attention.''

"He-hello, Mr-Mr. Kaiba, sir, I-I-I, I am calling to, um, to-to confirm your reference

of a Miss, a Miss Ki-kira N-N-Nemes, sir." She said, stuttering and unbelievably nervous.

I heard a quick, abrupt sound coming from the other end of the line before it went dead. Mrs. Mattel, hand still shaking put down the phone slowly. It took her a moment to recollect herself, but once she did, she looked at me directly in the eye.

"Well, Miss. Kira, it seems your reference is definitely the real deal, Mr. Kaiba was very direct with his reference of you and honestly, I would be a fool not to hire someone with such an important person recommending them, not to mention you seemed to have the appropriate attitude, you're hired." She said, the fear from speaking with Mr. Kaiba having not completely been lost yet in her voice.

I stood quickly, holding out my hand, as she grasped it, hands still shaking, I shook it while saying excitedly, "Thank y so much Mrs. Mattel, I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Of course, I know I won't," she said, her original demeanor finally returning, "Now as I'm sure you noticed, our staff each has their own chosen color for their uniforms, however, I'm afraid most of the colors have already been chosen, so the colors left for you to pick from are red and purple, either is fine."

"Um, I guess I will choose red, if that's alright with you," I said unsure.

"Of course, that is perfect," she stated smiling "If you'll please follow me, now would you prefer black or white for the top?"

"Um, black I suppose, white would probably make me look like Santa Clause," I said jokingly, feeling stupid for my lame joke.

Mrs. Mattel, however, gave a short chuckle and said, "Yes, I suppose it would."

I followed her into the stock room and in the far corner where I supposed the uniforms were kept. As I rattled off my sizes to her after asked she began digging through the boxes, matching the clothes to the sizes I gave. After she finally found each piece she handed them all to me and stated, "You will be starting tomorrow if that's alright, I've been short handed for so long, can't seem to keep the new employees around very long I'm afraid."

'Don't worry Ma'am, I'll be there, you can count on me!" I said excitedly; ready to begin my first job.

"Great! Well if you'll follow me, I'll show you the way out," she said, I followed her out of the back of the restaurant and towards the front where I had first entered. Once we exited from the back and into the dining area, I spotted Anastasia looking over at me, I flashed her a smile and she glanced in my arms, noticing the uniform I now possessed. I saw her nod her head slightly and turn back towards the tables she had previously been cleaning. With that, Mrs. Mattel wished me a good day and I exited the store, smiling brightly excited for my first day of work tomorrow.


	16. Free at Last!

A year has passed since the day I was first hired at Delia's Delights, following my success at the interview at her shop I continued around Domino City in search of a second job, well aware that the wages I would earn at the small café would not cover the normal costs of living, such as an apartment, food, electricity, and other such bills. I was turned down one after another for the rest of the day, all of the potential employers claiming I did not have enough experience for that particular line of work. It had been about sundown when I had returned to the Kaiba estate. Mr. Kaiba seemed slightly irritated that I had only been able to find a small job at a local café; however, a job was a job. I assured him that I would continue searching for a second job while working at Delia's Delights. Mokuba, however, was very happy I had gotten a job so quickly.

True to my word to Mrs. Mattel, I had arrived at work the next day, right on time and began my work. I had quickly grown accustomed to the work I had to do there and found a good friend in Anastasia. She was very quiet and blunt at times, however, she had her moments and was a trustworthy person. She definitely had her moments that would make me laugh instantaneously, particularly when dealing with one of my other co-workers Trisha. She and Anastasia did to get along very well, Trisha was very perky and loved pink, she also had a habit of speaking as if she is texting and using a lot of slang. This trait often gets on Anastasia's nerves because she never really understands what Trisha is saying. Trisha and I get along all right, we're not best friends or anything but, we tolerate each other very easily. I have also become good friends with the boy who had accepted my application, Gavin, it didn't take long for me to figure out he was homosexual; however I have never met such a kind, giving person in my life. Then there is Ryder who is blatantly in love with Trisha, which often causes me troubles because he has taken to confiding in me since Anastasia won't give him the time of day when he needs a female's advice. I don't mind very much, but it's difficult to coach him through asking Trisha out when the only person she has eyes for is the womanizing Lyle. I generally take well to everyone, but there is something about him that gives me the creeps, maybe it's the way he looks at all the girls as if they are something to eat, or perhaps it's the cocky attitude, whatever it is, I try to avoid him as much as possible. I mean, I had spent a few months with the King of big egos, Mr. Kaiba, yet his ego didn't really bother me like Lyle's does, perhaps it's the fact that Kaiba has earned everything he has. Finally, there is Cole, he's rather reserved and doesn't like to talk much, in some ways he reminds me of Anastasia, however, she bluntly tells everyone she hates them while he just ignores all of humanity, but it is often obvious that most of the people here annoy him to death.

While there is often a lot of drama at work I do enjoy working for Mrs. Mattel, and just like I promised Mr. Kaiba I did continue to search for another job and after a few weeks of working at Delia's Delights I did find a second job as a receptionist for John Thompson, who is also the lawyer who assisted me with the emancipation from my former father.

As agreed with Mr. Kaiba, after one month of living with him and earning enough to begin my life on my own, I moved out of his mansion and into my own apartment. When I left he gave me strict instructions to never contact him again, he also did not want me to come near Mokuba either. I was sad that I could no longer see Mokuba again; however, I understood his reasoning behind this. He wanted to leave the incident in the past and I wanted to leave my previous life behind me so I respected his wishes and have remained out of contact with both of them since I moved out. Mokuba was also sad about this, he and I had become good friends in the time I was there, but there was no way he would ever go against his brother's wishes so he too abided by the demand Seto Kaiba made of me.

In this year, I have been able to become my own person and run my own life. I am genuinely, completely happy for the first time. While I know my previous life wasn't horrible, I have finally been set free from the cage my father had placed me in, which is all I ever really wanted. I have my own place, two steady jobs, and real friends; honestly, I don't know what more I could ask for.

I am currently at home getting ready to go to my job at the café. My new apartment has one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen that is attached to the living room. Overall, it is a very traditional, simple apartment. I haven't really gotten around to decorating it yet because I do not have the funds or the time to do such things. All of the walls are white while the carpeting is beige. I have a bed, a small couch, a small television set, a dresser, and a kitchen table. That is about all of the furniture I could afford, not including the oven and fridge that came with the apartment. It's somewhat comforting to be able to live such a simple life after being caged in by such extravagant people. I am happy for all the Kaiba's have done for me and everything they have given me, but to be on my own is such a blessing, yes I miss them both, I had grow to like the elder Kaiba, he was a very strong, brave man, I respected him very much, and Mokuba was a very sweet boy. I hope maybe one day I can see them again, just to thank them for all that they have given me, whether they realize it or not, they have made me who I am toady.

As all of these thoughts pass through my head, I wander out of my apartment, fully dressed in my uniform and head two blocks over, to Delia's Delights. As in I walk in Gavin greets me at the bar.

"Hey Kir-ah! How are ya doin'?" he asks in his high falsetto voice.

"I'm good Gavin, how about you?" I ask, pleased to see him.

"I'm fantastic! Today is going to be a wonderful day!" he says excitedly.

"That's good, I'm glad today appears to be a good one," I reply with a smile. With that, I walk past him, and I go back to where Mrs. Mattel's office is so I can clock in and begin my shift. Today I am waiting tables with Trisha. I walked out of the back and waved at Trisha, signaling to her that I'm here to help. She briefly flashes me a short smile and points to a table consisting of six people. I begin walking over to the table examining the occupants. One has peculiar red, black, and yellow spiky hair. The yellow appearing to be his bangs and the red and black is weaved throughout the rest of his hair. Among the table are two more boys, one with blonde hair, while the other is a brunette whose hair comes to a point at the front of his head. Then there are three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. The redhead seems to be a bit younger than the rest of the group but bears a bit of a resemblance with the blonde male. The female brunette has shorter hair and seems to be very perky while the blonde has long hair cascading down her back and is quite pretty. I walk up to them and pull out a pen and paper.

"Hi there, I am Kira and I will be your server today, are you ready to order?" I ask pleasantly.

"Yeah, I think we're ready," states the short hairs brunette girl.

"Hey! Wait a second! I know you! Aren't you Kaiba's girl?" The blonde male shouts out in an apparent Brooklyn accent.

"Big brother, shhh, it's not polite to yell," the little red headed girl states to her older brother.

"Dude, she is Kaiba's girl, I recognize her from that magazine cover! Tough luck girl, being stuck with a guy like Kaiba has gotta be rough," the brown haired male states.

"Excuse me?" I state, feeling slightly offended and a little nervous.

"Man, that must suck being forced to marry Kaiba of all people, he's a jerk! I can't stand that Kaiba, the cocky bastard," the blonde boy named "Joey" proclaims.

I feel myself shaking slightly, angry that these people would so blatantly insult Mr. Kaiba, as they continue their conversation.

"Yeah he is a bit of a jackass, and his ego could fill a whole country, I mean sheesh, talk about cocky," the blonde female states.

"Right on Mai! That was a good one," "Joey" says, high-fiving her in the process.

"Come on guys, I think that's enough," the tri-colored hair boys says, trying to calm his ranting friends.

"Right, sorry Yug, lost my cool for a second," the blonde boy named Joey states.

"As if you ever had any cool to begin with," the brunette girl comments, gaining a bunch of laughs from her friends.

"So, what's it like being married to Kaiba?" the redhead girl asks.

"We never got married, we managed to find a way out of the contract about a year ago, and to be honest I don't appreciate your crude comments about Mr. Kaiba, he is a great man and deserves respect for all he does." I state confidently, "I'm sorry, but I cannot serve people like you who are so disrespectful, I will send someone else over monetarily."

After having said that I walk away briskly and head over to Trisha who is about to take another order.

"Hey Trish, can you take the order for those six people over there and I'll take this one?" I ask pleadingly.

"Oh? Sure I suppose, but why?" Trisha asks curiously.

"They were just saying some stuff that kind of pissed me off, I don't mean to inconvenience you but I can't take their order in good conscious." I state.

"Well I guess it's not a problem, HA, I bet whatever they said had to be pretty bad to get under your skin, Miss Always-Keeps-Her-Cool." With that Trisha walks over to their table, still laughing to herself as I walk over and take the order she had been about to take. Still slightly irate over what those immature kids said about Mr. Kaiba.


	17. Defending the Guard

For the rest of my shift I fumed about what those ignorant people said about Mr. Kaiba. I am well aware that he is not the kindest man in the world but that is a small price to pay for the many good qualities he has, such as his confidence, intelligence, wit, bravery, cunningness, and other qualities that make him what he needs to be, ruthless. Even in my absence from his life, I am unable to prevent the overwhelming respect I have for such a man. He helped give me a life, and such a man deserves to be revered.

Keeping my composure for the duration of my shift was quite difficult, especially since that group of people never left. I became quite curious as to how they could keep up a conversation for four hours without becoming tired of merely sitting there snacking on small cakes and sipping drinks. 'Do they have no lives' I found myself wondering frequently. Their continued presence only sought to irritate me more. Normally I would be able to just forget it and move on when people insult me, but since it was not insults to me they were using, but rather to the man that helped put me on my feet, I found it rather difficult to 'forgive and forget'.

By the time my shift was ending, I found myself partaking in idle conversation with Trisha and Anastasia.

"So like wtf Kira? Why'd you pass over your table onto me?" Trisha stated with a flip of her hair.

"Listen up pinky, I'm sick of reiterating myself, learn to speak correctly, no one else here speaks retarded alien," Anastasia huffed.

I held in a small chuckle as this incited a small glaring contest between the two bickering girls. Of course Anastasia came out the victor because, frankly, Trisha seems unable to hold a glare for any extended period of time, she seems more like a pouter to me.

"Sorry about that Trisha, those people just said something I couldn't let slide and ignore, so I thought it would be best if we switched tables. Hope it didn't bother you too much." I said, apologizing.

"Nah, it was cool girl, what'd the peeps say that got under your skin so badly?" Trisha inquired. When saying this I could see out of the corner of my eye Anastasia shaking with irritation and balling her fist together as if fighting her desire to punch Trisha in the face.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you, it's kind of personal," I pleaded with her, hoping she would just accept the fact that I had no desire to discuss the situation that ensued with the group of people from earlier.

"Chill babe, I got yo back, no worries." Trisha smiled saying this, once again flipping her hair and walking away.

I could see Anastasia released deeply a held breathe then say "One of these days I'm going to hit her so hard it will set her whole head off balanced. Maybe then she'll figure out how to speak correctly."

I let out a short laugh at Anastasia's rage and waved her off as I went to finish my shift.

After finishing wiping down tables and cleaning the dishes, I was free to go. I walked out from the back area to discover that the same group of people that had accosted me earlier were still in the same position they had been four to five hours ago. The sight of them began to irritate me so I said a short goodbye to everyone and headed towards the exit, only to be stopped by the obnoxiously loud voice of the blonde boy that had been sitting at the table. I considered ignoring him but the option became impossible as he stood up, grabbed my arm, and then proceeded to pull me over to their table. As soon as he stopped dragging me I wrenched my arm out of his grasp, a slight look of fear came across my calm façade, remembering those year ago and my encounter with Felix Morgan. They all gave me a perplexed look but ignored it after a few seconds as my personality went back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I am currently off the clock, if you need service you'll have to ask one of the other waiters or waitresses for assistance," I dictated as I began to turn to leave.

"No, wait!" said an exasperated voice. I looked over my shoulder to see it was the little one with the tri-colored hair that had spoken. I turned around fully and eyed him, waiting for him to continue. "Sorry miss, we only wanted to apologize for earlier, we didn't mean to offend you when talking about Kaiba like that, and we hadn't realized how close you were to him." He said a look of pleading in his eye.

"I'm not close to him, but I respect him too much to allow a group of kids to insult him," I stated simply yet forlornly, wishing I had been able to remain in contact with both Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba. While I never admitted it to him, they had become a big part of my life, and while Mr. Kaiba and I did not really get along, I still missed his attitude and presence. I also missed Mokuba's rambunctious antics and happiness. After this errant thought, I continued my conversation with the group of people that eyed me curiously. "Look, I forgive you for your insulting outbursts earlier but I suggest you speak more cautiously about others, especially those you don't really know."

"Look girlie, we know Kaiba alright, we've known him longer than, so I think we know what we're talking about ya hear me?" Said the obnoxious blonde boy who if I recall correctly was named "Joey".

"Just because you have met the man and have encounters with him does not mean you "know" him, you should remember that next time you forge a bad opinion about someone," I stated simply, while at the same time turning my back on them and striding out of the store.


	18. Catching up with the Law

As I left work, I walked the distance from Delia's Delights to my apartment in order to change into a more appropriate attire for my second job. Most days I was obligated to work at both the café and the lawyer's office, and today was no different.

After changing into a different out fit which consisted of a black blazer, black pencil skirt, black close-toed heels with white trim around the edges, and a white button up blouse I grabbed my purse and quickly headed out the door heading towards the location of the law firm. The law firm was a bit farther than the café from my place of residence so I was forced to take the public bus to work.

The bus ride was short and uneventful as per usual, with the exception of a light sprinkling of rain, which was not so uncommon the ride was pleasant. Once I had removed myself off the premises of the public transit bus I made my way into the law firm of John Thompson, whose offices were conveniently placed directly behind the bus stop. Walking through the clear doors, I was able to see the general bustle of the high-end lawyers and practitioners that frequently occupied the area.

My first notion was to quickly get to the floor in which John Thompson worked in order to get the day started, so with no delay in my actions I strode towards the elevator and pressed the button indication the twelfth floor of the fourteen-story building. The elevator moved swiftly upward and within minutes, they opened smoothly, allowing me to exit. As I entered through the doors that lead to Mr. Thompson's office, I saw a look of relief flicker across the current secretary's face before giving me a broad smile then going to inform Mr. Thompson of her departure and my arrival. I took a seat at my desk, which was parallel to the previous secretaries and leafed through my day planner and calendar, determining the course of the day.

The office of Mr. Thompson was very traditional, and slightly boring in my opinion. The walls were a dull grayish blue color with darker gray carpeting. The furniture consisted of two black leather couches situated on each side of the centered door I first entered. In front of these couches sat two identical dark wood coffee tables with a variance of magazines for clients to search through while waiting. Directly in front of the first door I entered through was another door, leading to Mr. Thompson's private office. On each side of Mr. Thompson's door were two corresponding desks made of the same dark wood as the coffee tables. These desks were where the secretaries sat, i.e. me as well as the other secretary that just left. The wall behind my desk mainly consisted of large windows with white blinds covering them and the wall parallel to the one behind me sat a high table with a coffee maker and a few refreshments for us workers and the clientele. On all of the walls were dreary abstract paintings that really added no personality to the room at all. Overall, the office was very standard, somewhat lacking originality, yet it was still a comfortable place to work.

As I continued to look through the days events, I heard the previous secretary utter a quick goodbye and quietly close the door behind her. Thus began the rest of my workday.

The nest hour and a half went rather smoothly, no one showed up late and very few people called to reschedule appointments so overall it was a productive day. However, just as this thought crossed my mind, the door to Mr. Thompson's office abruptly flew open and he was standing in front of my desk in a matter of milliseconds. I looked up towards the aging man in confusion.

"Kira, I am expecting a very important client in about a half an hour, cancel everything for the next two hours after that and reschedule all lost appointments. This is of the utmost importance so please be quick about it. Also, you must, must, must treat this man with as much respect as you show me, he is very important for our firm, alright?" Mr. Thompson said exasperated, almost pleadingly.

"Of course sir, consider it already done," I stated affirmatively, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mr. Thompson returned the smile quickly before swiftly heading back into his office muttering to himself.

The task assigned to me for the next half hour was completed just before the allotted time ended, allowing me to breathe with relief. Then, just as expected, the second the clock stroke 4:00 pm I heard the doorknob to the office being jerk clockwise and pushed open forcefully. Turning around in my chair, I looked over towards the door, inquiring who this important client was. To my surprise, as I turned around my emerald eyes connected with a pair of irritated sapphire ones.


End file.
